


Use What You Have

by ekayla



Series: Trick or Treat Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hehehe, Major character death - Freeform, Spies, i can't write smut so don't expect it sorry, i finally joined the DBClub, rey using her feminine wiles to save herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekayla/pseuds/ekayla
Summary: Rey is a spy for the Resistance while Ben is an assassin for the First Order. Rey finds herself in a sticky situation when she becomes one of his targets.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Trick or Treat Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964416
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Use What You Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MenaFromTwitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenaFromTwitter/gifts).



> ~Trick or Treat ficlet~ for Mena!

Running. She couldn’t stop running. If she stopped, she was as good as dead. 

Rey turned the corner, down a dark alleyway. She was in a light blue sequin floor length dress, hiked up and bunched into her fists, and heels, but neither stopped her. She ran another block and turned the corner, finally stopping for a beat. 

She leaned against the cold stone wall, trying to catch her breath, peering around the corner to see if she’s being followed. When she saw no one, she sighed in relief and turned back around, right into-

Solo. Ben Solo. The man who was chasing her.

_ Shit. Shit, shit, shit. _

“Gotcha,” he said with a smirk across his face. “I almost didn’t, you gave a hell of a chase.” He looked down at her feet. “And in those shoes? I have to say, brava.” He clapped a couple of times, and she decided in that moment that she hated him.

Despite having just met in person that night, they’d known each other for years. Rey worked for the Resistance, an underground spy organization dedicated to saving the world through the shadows. Ben, however, was a different story. He worked for the First Order, a group of assassins set out to control anything and everything they could get their hands on. As fate would have it, Rey was always assigned to thwart Ben’s missions, and she knew he grew to hate her for it. It was only a matter of time before she herself became one of his missions. Weirdly enough, they’d communicated through messages here and there, usually snarky banter that some would say was flirting, almost always about the missions, but she always managed to stay on track. That is, until tonight, when she saw him in person for the first time.

She scowled at him, but then her expression switched to one of sass. “Oh, Ben. Maybe I wanted you to catch me.” She was buying time, time that could allow her to live. In all her training at the academy, distraction seemed to be where she excelled.  _ Use what you have, buy time, and think of an escape. _

A single laugh escapes from his mouth. “Something tells me that isn’t true.” 

She let go of her dress, and it fell to the ground around her ankles. As she took a step forward, her leg peeked through the long slit. She wasn’t oblivious to the fact that Ben’s eyes were moving up her body, from her exposed leg all the way up to her eyes, like he was finally taking in what she’d been wearing. 

_ Use what you have. _

She walked directly up to him, shoulders back and exuding confidence from God knows where, trying to close any space there is between them. Maybe it’s the sudden boldness that throws him off, but he took a step back with every one of her steps towards him, until he slammed against the wall on the other side of the narrow alley. She kept going until there’s only an inch between them. 

He gulped, but kept a straight face, right into her eyes, as if he was trying to guess what game she’s playing. 

“You know, I’ve always found you rather attractive,” she said in a sultry voice, a hand reaching out to play with his black tie. She began to giggle. “I looked up your picture once, in secret of course, after one of your messages. I just  _ had _ to know what you looked like.” She glanced up at him, his eyes pensive and dark. “I made a bet with myself that you weren’t sexy, and, well, I lost.” 

Ben scoffed and glanced towards the end of the alley, then suddenly his hand wrapped around to the bare small of her back, pulling her to him, their bodies pressed together. 

She’d never admit it, but being this close to him brought something of a heat to Rey’s core. She silently cursed him, and continued. 

“Oh, Ben!” 

He twisted them around and pushed her against the wall. Rey lifted a leg and wrapped it around him, and he growled. “I always knew you had a thing for me.” 

She quirked a brow. “Oh, you did, did you?” 

His hand trailed up her back and his other to the back of her neck. “Definitely,” he breathed, pulling her into him, lips barely touching. “And I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have one for you. You’re not the only one who looked up pictures.” 

Ben closed the gap between their mouths, hard, like he’d been waiting to do this for centuries. Rey moved against him, causing him to kiss her deeper and parting her lips with his tongue. She allowed it, sliding her hands to his hair. Ben moaned, and she knew this was her chance.

As he dragged his hands down her body, feeling every part of her and stopping to grab her hips, she slipped hers down to his belt. She could feel his excitement as she untucked his shirt, gliding her hands over his abdomen and to his back, where she felt something hard and solid. She grabbed onto it, and Ben froze and his eyes popped open, jerking himself away from her. Rey pointed the gun directly at his chest. 

“You, little-” 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, then pulled the trigger. 


End file.
